


Ti Voglio Bene

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Вывески магазинов, яркие краски; афиши, газеты, крики людей; туристы и веселье, музыка, буйство цветов и красок – живая, красивая светская дама с вольными замашками, Болонья не собирается становиться степенной Флоренцией только потому, что два запутавшихся человека не могут решиться на отчаянный шаг, который, возможно, свел бы все точки координат в одну. В ту самую, где ни он, ни она прежде не были.





	Ti Voglio Bene

Она нервно поглядывала на часы, нетерпеливо отстукивая секунды носком балетки. Казалось бы – все уложено, волноваться не о чем, это не первый и далеко не последний приезд, у них еще будет время все обсудить, договориться, обсудить малейшие детали, выяснить, наконец, что же происходит, расставить уже точки над i. 

Солнце поскреблось в закрытое окно. Она снова бросила взгляд на белый циферблат и проследила за секундной стрелкой – еще одна. Нет, две. Три. Еще. Он же должен, черт подери, успеть! Не может же он пропустить то, как она, опять бросаясь в бега от самой себя и навязчивых мыслей, пересекает одну за другой границы – собственных убеждений, иллюзий, размышлений, и, наконец, страны, надеясь, что прохлада Москвы выбьет из головы воспоминания о красной Болонье, о брусчатке, по которой стучат колесики чемодана, о теплых ночах с запахом тмина, вина и оливкового масла, о разговорах ни о чем и обо всем… Она слишком хорошо помнит бесконечный щенячий энтузиазм, блестящие карамельные глаза, отблески блесны в них, каждую песчаного цвета прожилку в темной, почти черной радужке, само болонское солнце – расплавленное и разлитое. Она знает наизусть каждую нотку его голоса, каждый мурлыкающий полутон; без взгляда на него она знает, о чем он думает и о чем хочет спросить; она не понимает только одного – почему он все время сдает назад. Можно вздохнуть, взмахнуть крыльями – расправить их широко, посмотреть вниз, взглянуть в волны… и упасть в них, довериться течению, лишь изредка корректируя путь, забывая напудренные щеки молодящейся Болоньи. Читать по губам, сжимать друг друга, переплетаться так тесно, что дышать трудно, что и говорить не нужно – они ведь никогда ничего друг другу не объясняли, почему сейчас в этом должна вообще возникнуть необходимость? 

Вывески магазинов, яркие краски; афиши, газеты, крики людей; туристы и веселье, музыка, буйство цветов и красок – живая, красивая светская дама с вольными замашками, Болонья не собирается становиться степенной Флоренцией только потому, что два запутавшихся человека не могут решиться на отчаянный шаг, который, возможно, свел бы все точки координат в одну. В ту самую, где ни он, ни она прежде не были. 

_\- Сara mia!_

_\- Come stai? Cosa fai stasera? Conosco un buon ristorante… _

_\- Grazie di tutto! _

_\- Prego!.._

_\- Ci vediamo. _

_\- Non so quando sarò libera. Mandami un messaggio martedì!_

_\- Le persone sono lontane quando ci stanno accanto, figurarsi quando sono lontane davvero. _

Она поворачивается. Черт, и кто тут только додумался говорить такими высокопарными фразами, мы, в конце концов, не на представлении юных подражателей Данте! Неужели и сюда не придет? В последнее время он вообще часто опаздывает, как будто делает специально; как будто назло хочет обидеть, задеть, посмотреть, насколько далеко может зайти, и каждый раз прекрасно знает собственные границы. Или она постоянно их двигает дальше и дальше, невольно осознавая, какой слабой и уязвимой становится в его присутствии! И – как по мановению волшебной палочки – чувствует, что он рядом, в какой-то нелепой толстовке, как будто вывалился из постели и напялил первое, что нащупал на стуле. Она и сама не лучше выглядит – без косметики, бледная, нервная, но с горящими ожиданием глазами. 

Потухли?

Стоят близко, смотрят друг на друга так, что весь огромный аэропорт, кажется, замолк, погрузился в полнейший вакуум, превратился в какой-то смутный отголосок общего гула. Ну! Хоть сейчас сделай этот шаг! Наступи себе на горло! Сделай так, чтобы я помнила тебя еще ярче, чтобы и этот момент я не забыла! 

Еще ближе. 

В голове проносятся воспоминания – о слабостях и уступках, разговорах до утра, лимонченлло и просекко, игривых взглядах, прикосновениях, горячих вздохов и жарких объятий, заканчивающихся ничем – очередной философской беседой, чтением книжек вслух, всей этой детской впечатлительностью. 

Сделай. Чертов. Шаг. 

Слабый запах одеколона. 

Голос царапнул по шее. 

_Ti voglio bene._


End file.
